This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Network-connected devices appear throughout homes, office buildings, and other structures. Some of these devices are capable of communicating with each other using a network. Some of these devices may be hazard detection systems, such as smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, combination smoke and carbon monoxide detectors, or may be other systems for detecting other conditions have been used in residential, commercial, and industrial settings for safety and security considerations. When one of these devices detects a condition that warrants action, it may be desirable to communicate the detected condition to the other devices.